Doomsday
by bigJ1000
Summary: AU. 3 Way Crossover! I OWN NOTHING
1. Gone

(You know what, if you saw the anime or read the manga like I didn't, you should know everything up to the rooftop scene, I'm not going to explain all that.)

Rooftop Scene

"M-Moka . . . protect everyone." said Tsukune before pulling off Moka'a rosario and closing his eyes. Moka realized he was gone and went into a blind fury. She ran up to Kuyou, and gave him full force roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying through a pillar to the other side of the school.

As soon as the kick was given, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby came up to the rooftop.

"W-Where's Tsukune?" asked Kurumu.

Kurumu was right, Tsukune was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown POV

In what looks like a pool of water, we see Tsukune pull off Moka's Rosario. A dinosaur-like creature is watching the puddle, in deep thought._ Yes, this do shall bode quite well with the experiment, maybe this what we need in order to coexist with humans and yokai. _" Axe-head, ready the breach, we need it under the human when it opens." I said. " Yes sir." said private Axe-head.

Today, the kaijunoids make themselves known.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukune's POV

When I woke up from the pits of being knocked out, I realized I was alive. Safe and healed but pinned down. WAIT! Safe and healed and pinned down. Where was I." Uhh, whoever pinned me down, I request you release me please." I said.

The restraints released, but I found myself on the recieving end of a needle. I felt fine after a second, but then, I felt a power I didn't even know existed,coarse through my veins. Then I felt changes. Like I suddenly knew the secrets of the universe. Then a horrible pain surged through my body. I looked down at my hand in horror, seeing that it was turning into a 3 clawed hand. I looked down a little bit to see a new pair of hands come out from under my real ones, these with four claws. I turned around to see I was sporting a tail about 15 feet long with a diamond a the end. I looked up a little but only to see spines come out of each and every vertabre, each about a foot long. I then felt my head enlongate into a muzzle like a snakes but with a hole in it, like my forearms. Then I felt my neck increase in length by about 10 feet, made out of cortexes, about 60 of them. Finally, 2 sets of wings came out of my shoulders and torso, each with a blade at the edge.

I collapsed from the pain and shock, but before I blacked, I saw a man attach a device around my thick neck. Only 2 words leaked out from the device.

"What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukune's POV

When I came to, someone spoke to me, as if they were waiting for me to wake up. It came from everywhere.

" Tsukune Aono, before you jump to conclusions and hurt us, we just saved your life, and gave you demigod like powers, you should be thankful to us." said the unnerving person.

" Who are you?" I said in dull voice.

" We are the Kaijunoids, a highly advanced race of creatures that strive to bring peace between warring creatures, and my name is Slattern, Gender: Female, Category: 5

This Slattern, stepped forward, revealing herself.( We all know what Slattern looks like, I ain't describing her.)

" Why did you turn me into a Kaijunoid?" I asked.

" LIke I said, we strive to bring peace, and since you caused some peace between you and monsters, we decided to use you as a vessal to bring our kind into the mix, oh and your foe is about to win so we're sending you our kinds children to beat this, Kuyou, and his lackies." said Slattern

"I'm sending my son, Otachi's son, Leatherback's daughter, Raiju's daughter, Knifehead's daughter, and Scunner's son with you, to kick Kuyou's ass, well tails back to hell!" said Slattern again.

"Axe-head, open the breach above the battlefield, we're dropping them above their foes, like the Jaegers." said Slattern.

"Wait, what are Jaegers?" I asked Slattern.

" Ugh, Jaegers are either giant robots, or mans sized AI's with their weapons, built to kill us, they're nothing but fun, except Havoc StormRider, he's a tough one." said Axe-head.

" Just one more thing Tsukune?" asked Slattern.

"Yes." I said.

" Pick up some sign-up forms, we want to send our kids there." said Slattern.

"OK." I said

"Good, now go and kick Kuyou's ass!"

And with that Axe-head opened the breach with a switch, and we jumped in to Yokai Acedamy.

" Alright guys and girls, take care of whoever you want, but stay away from me and Kuyou, he's all mine, alright!" I said.

"Alright" they said together.

"Good" I said.

_I can't wait see his face when he see's I'm alive. I thought to myself._


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukune POV

When me, Slattern, Raiju, Scunner, Leatherback, Otachi and Knifehead landed, cause dust and objects to go everywhere, while also spreading fear through the students

"Alright guys, me and Otachi will look for Kuyou, when we find him, we'll let you know where to go and fight his lackies, OK?" I said/asked.

"Understood!" said my newest friends.

"OK." I said. With that Otachi, a boy of 17, going on 18 with red hair, buzzed, blue eyes and a body meant to strike fast and take alot of punishment, turned into his monster, a lizard-like creature with wings as forearms and a 3-way pincer on the end of his tail. In 2 minutes, we found Kuyou, just about to give the final blow to Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby.

"Say goodbye to your lives, worms!" said Kuyou, white fire gathering in his right fist.

Out of instinct, I flew into him, knocking him into the student body. I turned into my human form, walking towards Moka and the others.

"Human!"yelled Kuyou in blind fury.

"Otachi, get them out of here, this is personal!" I yelled.

Otachi grabbed them instantly, and flew away.

" Alright Kuyou, ready for round 2! I yelled at Kuyou.

"Gladly." he said, cracking his knuckles.

" Same here." I said, turning into my kaiju form, cracking all 4 sets of knuckles.

Then, we charged at each other, intent on killing the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukune's POV

When Kuyou first saw me as a kaiju, I felt the fear surround him instantly, but he charged anyway. He lashed out at me in blind fury, but I dogded every one of them with a speed that can rival a werewolves.I decided to show him some of my power. I grabbed his hand, the right one to be exact, without moving a centimeter. The look on his face was priceless. I put my left leg on his chest, pushing him to the ground. In one swift motion, I pulled the arm off with little or no effort. Said limb was then chucked into the student crowd, earning a scream from a girl. While I was distracted, he punched me in the mouth, but I caught inbetween my teeth. Without a remorse, I pulled it off, up to the elbow. Deciding to end the fight, I took my tail and sent right through his heart, up to the brain, ending the threat of Kuyou forever.

I threw his now severed head into the crowd, earning another scream. I walked up to the crowd.

" Any one else want to fight me?" I asked.

"That's what I thought." I said when nobody moved.

Well, it's time to see the others, I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukune's POV

"Otachi, get back here, I'm done!" I shouted. A minute later, Otachi came back with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby in his grasp. I started walking to them.

The first thing I did, was revert to human form. The first thing Moka did, was slap me.

"Why would you scare me like that, I nearly had a heart attack!" yelled Moka. She was right.

" You're right, and I'm sorry." I said. " But atleast I'm alive!"

" Oh, before I forget, Otachi, go get 6 sign-up forms." I said.

"Why do you need sign-up forms?" asked Yukari.

" They want to go to school here." I said

To my surprise, they fainted.

Everything was good, except I had the strangest feeling I was being watched.

No one's POV

In the forest we see a boy, 17 years old, with black, shoulder length hair with red streaks, one red eye, the other blue, and a t-shirt with an eagle on it, and a backpack with a large amount of anti-kaiju missiles.

The boy chuckles to himself." Well finally, a worthy foe."

"Finally, Mark 6 v.s. Category 6."

And with that the figure vanishes instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

1 Week Later

" Alright class, we got 7 new students, starting today, they're from America." said a cheery Ms. Nekonome.

At that exact moment, 3 girls and 4 boys walked into the classroom. " Alright boys and girls, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves." said the teacher.

The first one, a boy with green hair, buzzed, and green eyes, about 6 ft, walked forward and bowed." I'm Sal Domin, and I hope to get along great with all of you."

The second one, a girl which the boys were drooling over, with yellow hair that went to her waist and blue eyes stepped forward." I'm Elizabeth Domin, and I hate bullies."

The third one, a boy with brown hair, 5.5 and green eyes, walked forward." I'm Ozzy Domin, and I love chewing on metal."

The fourth one, a girl with blue hair and white eyes slid forward." I'm Brie Sun, and well, I like everything good."

The fifth one,( Otachi ) jumped forward." I'm Sean Sun, and I love technology."

The sixth one, a girl with pink hair and black eyes walked up." I'm Jazmine Sun, and I like astromony."

The seventh one, a boy stepped forward. He had black, shoulder length hair with red streaks in it." I'm Havoc StormRider, and I like humans."


	9. Chapter 9

At that moment, everyone but Tsukune and Moka, jumped up in outrage, except the new students.

" What do you mean you like humans. . ." said the class at once, but stopped once red dots hit their hearts.

" Now, are you going to stand here and yell at me, or are we going to fight?" said a very pissed Havoc.

" I'll fight this whelp." said Saizou, transforming into an orc.

" With pleasure, 1." said Havoc.

A pissed off Saizou, after being called a 1, ran to Havoc, students cheering on Saizou to destroy the human liker, Havoc running too. Then, the sound of whirling blades filled the classroom. Everyone turned to Havoc, only to see his left arm split into halves, his hands turning into buzzsaws, and his right hand turn into a cannon, blue energy cackling in its muzzle. His right shoulder opened, revealing a rocket launcher, with the words KAIJU HELL, written on its sides in English and Japanese. Skin started falling away, revealing a black metal armor, shaped like a man, with red streaks in it, wires and gears everywhere on his body where armor wasn't. His chest opened up, revealing a half-dozen missiles hidden within his body. At last, his hair and head skin fell away, yeilding a squarish head with red eyes that were conjoined, looking like sunglasses. He finally spoke in a robotic voice that sent a chill down even Inner Moka's spine.

" SHALL WE DANCE, CATEGORY ONE MONSTER, SAIZOU?"


	10. Chapter 10

Blitswire's POV

The first thing, the first godamn thing I see when I walk into my new homeroom, Miss Nekonome's class, was my old partner Havoc standing over a bruised orc, with cuts spilling blood all over its body. Great, now I got to vouch for him, again. He always was the violent type of Jaeger.

Havoc's POV

I was just about to finish the Category 1 monster that was at my feet when my old partner showed up. Headmaster probably told him to come here to keep an eye on me, well visor.

" Havoc, don't even think about it, or I'll knock your sorry chasse into next week." said BlitsWire.

" Fine BlitsWire, whatever you say." I said with an attitude.

" Everyone, I would like too introduce you to my old war partner, Raven BlitsWire." I said with anger in my voice. " We were in a 12 year with monsters, so yeah he is an old friend of mine.

The entire room was shocked with the fact there was a 12 year war.

I think I'm going to like this school.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurumu's POV

"Woah woah woah, there was a 12 year war between you and monsters?" I said," Care to explain?"

" Well it was really humans and kaiju, but we were the humans weapon." said Havoc." And yes, I would LOVE to explain!"

" You think we are the only place with life on it, well think again. A fissure between 2 tectonic plates in the Pacific Ocean opened up, a portal between dimensions, The Breach. It was 2013 when the first kaiju, made landfall in San Francisco. By the time the tanks, jets, and missiles took it down 6 days and 35 miles later, 3 cities were destroyed, 10's of 1,000's of lives were lost, we mourned our dead, mamoralized the attack, and moved on. And then, only 6 months later, the 2nd attack hit Manilla._ A sideaffect of the kaiju blood creates a toxic uproar named, kaiju blue._ And then the 3rd one hit Cabo. And then the 4th. And then we learned, this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger Program was born. There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with a Jaeger proved to much for a single pilot. A 2 pilot system was made, left hemisphere, right hemisphere of pilot control. We started winning, Jaegers stopping kaiju's everywhere. But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. So Jaeger pilots turned into rockstars, danger turned into propaganda. Kaiju, into toys. We got really good at it. Winning. Then, then it all changed."

"The kaiju got bigger and stronger and more dangerous, faster than we could build better Jaegers. 2023, with the completion of a Mark 5 Jaeger, _Striker Eureka,_ did we stand a chance. 2024, a legendary but obsolete Jaeger, _Gyspy Danger,_ was brought back into the fight, did we win the war. The 2 Jaegers went towards The Breach. A 2400 ton bomb on the Mark 5's back eliminated 2 Category 4's, Raiju and Scunner, did the remaining Jaeger, tackle the Category 5 kaiju Slattern, who survived point blast range from the bomb, did the Jaeger go in, because The Breach only lets the kaiju past. The nuclear Jaeger self- destructed, ending the 12 year war in 2025."

"The humans, fearing another attack, built me and BlitsWire making us into AI's, to gaurd The Breach. The Breach did open, but it turned out to be a wormhole that sucked us in, and we ended up here, in your world."

Everyone in the room, except Saizou, who was KO'd, jaws dropped to the floor. WOW!


	12. Chapter 12

BlitsWire POV

After gathering her thoughts, Miss Nekonome spoke. " So, where is this BlitsWire you speak of Havoc?"

"I'm right here teacher." I pressed a few buttons on my wrist hatch, and my camo cloak deactivated. I had green, ear length hair, yellow eyes, was abot 6,6 and was a Mark 5." Standard Camo Cloak, grants invisability, so yeah I could be anywhere." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Trillions of Lightyears away

An ungodly force is on it's to earth, intentions unknown. What we do know it is the daughter of the most powerful intergalactic scourge of the known universe.

Bagan.


	14. Chapter 14

2 Weeks Later

"Alright class, we'll be getting new students starting today, hopefully for the last time." said a very upset Miss Nekonome, at the fact she has to watch more violent kids. At the end of that sentence, 4 kids walked into the room, 3 boys, one girl.

The first boy had black buzzed hair, pure bone-white eyes and spoke in low voice." I'm Goji, and don't do anything that will make me regret anything."

The second and third boys walked in. The second one had yellow dreadlocks and red eyes." We're Kingdra, and we have multiple personality disorder." The third one had red dreadlocks and yellow eyes." I'm Dan and I love hunting"

The girl had brown hair and purple eyes." I'm Nicole and I'm on a quest of vengeance."

The four of them took their seats, unaware of the small meteor landing in the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

After School, Goji's POV

Math, always gets be down, but not as much as being the Demigod of Destruction. Yeah, that's right. I'm the son of the super-monster Godzilla (2001). In 54' my acursed father destroyed Tokyo, again in 01'. I have no friends, only enemies because of what dad did. At that moment, I heard rustling in the bushes to my right. I took a defensive pose. Man I really don't want to fight anyone unless I had to. When bushes rustle in dead woods, people get animals or bullies. But no, not me. I get a girl.

She was a little shorter than me, by maybe about 2 inches. She had white, chest-length hair, black eyes and she was encased in some sort of battle armor that hung off her pure white skin. She was really skinny, and looked malnorished. Her parent or gaurdian probably fed her just enough to keep her alive. What kind of sicko would do this. Then I heard dripping, and smelt a little blood. Then it hit me.

She was bleeding.

She was crawling on the ground from blood-loss, clutching her stomach. I ran over to her as soon as she fell over. I kneeled next to her and removed the stomach piece of her armor. She had a gash along the side of her stomach that went up to front a little. The blood was the wierdest of all. It was black, pure black. What was she? I looked down to see if her wound was infected, only to see it slowly healing, cells reassembling themselves. No creature heals that fast, not even me. Then, 3 figures, male, appeared, the biggest one in the middle. They wore the same armor she wore, but with a spike helm with a big horn in the middle, and 2 curved horns at the sides. probably warriors. The middle one suddenly spoke with a deep, spirit breaking voice.

" Princess Agalon, you are to return to Avon at once, at the order of your father, King Bagan.

" And why would I do that, Kinglar, tell me why?" Princess Agalon said, her voice sounding angelic.

" Because, it is your duty." said Kinglar.

" You will leave her alone." I said through gritted teeth, adding onto her orders.

" Human, what do think you're doing." she said, clearly worried about me, for some reason.

Kinglar spoke." Oh yeah, and whose going to make us, whelp." poking my chest.

I grabbed his arm, spun him around, and threw him at the other warriors, knocking them off their feet.

" I go by many names, Demigod of Destruction being one, but human isn't one of them." I said, clearly pissed.

My skin turned into charcoal scales, all but unbreakable, my hands and feet turning into four digit claws while my feet grew a little. A tail, about 10 feet long, grew. My neck lengthened, my head turned into that of a dinosaur's. My teeth grew into fangs, and my eyes remained white, hair falling off. All while 3 rows on spines grew from my back.(Godzilla 2001).

"Behold, the Demigod of Destruction, Godzilla!"

I gathered mana into my mouth, spines glowing, getting ready to finish this quick.


End file.
